Stay A Niley One Shot
by xXNeverLetGoxX
Summary: just a cute little Niley One Shot for my best friend on twitter : Malin


2012 – A Niley One- Shot

Currently I was at a Nick Jonas and the Administration concert with my two Bestfriends in the entire world.

Demi got the ticket at a present from Nick and me and Selena tagged along.

Yep, i just called Selena, the one and only Selena Gomez, my bestfriend.

Let me explain: After Nick and Selena broke up again in March 201o and everything went downhill for her, i becam her let´s just say protector.

Selena really loved Nick, but we all know that his heart belongs to me..how stupid I was back then.

Currently it´s the year 2012 and Nick is on Solo-Tour again.

Me and Liam broke up last year, but we still remain close friends...

Joe and Demi are still going strong, they´re so adorable together, almost to adorable, sometimes they´re so cheesy, i just wanna puke..

Ahhh back to Selena, she has a new boyfriend, David.

Yuppers, her sexy-ass kicking Wizards co-star, they decided to start dating, after Wizards ended in 2011 with a forth and final season. LOL. Reminds me of Hannah Montana ending, but yeah whatev. Disney has a thing for dropping shows after the forth season.

As for me, myself and I, I was a famous movie actress and i won a Grammy last year for my acting in „What the wind tells in a whisper", another Nicholas Sparks roman, but hey he´s the best.....well let´s just say this time i didn´t date my co-star, becasuse well it was Joe......ha he got a Grammy, too.

Believe me, that was a party afterwards...

Don´t get me wrong though, i´m not dating Nick, well yet :)

After all the drama, we´ve been through in the last 6 years, we decided to just stay friends...

My hearts still belongs to him, he will always hold the key to my heart,

he will always be my saviour, my best friend, my love, my life.

I know that he loves me, somewhere too, but it´s just so complicated after all....

My thoughts got interrupted Selena nugged me and said: „Thinking bout Lover boy again, huh?"

„ Psh me nah"

„Ah come on guuurl, seriously, don´t lie to da bestie!"

„Yeah, she´s right," i heard Demi yell over the screaming fan girls.....

Just as i was about to respond, i saw him walking on stage.

He looked absolutly beautiful, hot, sexy like a greek goodness.

He pressed his seductive, soft, pink lips to the mic, oh how i wished to be the mic right now....

„Hey LA, how y´all doing tonight"

I didn´t even hear all the screams of the freakin teenage girls, please as if Nick would ever date one of those bitches, ha, i was too focosed to watch his perfect lips move as he spoke again

„Tonight is a special night for me, all my friends are here to support me on my opening night for my second tour with the Administration. We´ll play a few old songs from the first album and maybe, if i´m nice today, a few old JB songs", as he winked at the crowed, i felt my heart skip a beat,

dang it

Nick Jonas

why do i freakin love you,

you damn hot mess...

how do you do this??

grrr i hate you

who am i kidding?

I freakin love you …

you´re my drug,

your love is my drug

The concert went on, i heard my friends talkin around me,

screaming for Nick, they were all so proud of him,

gosh he was so damn hot,

with his soft curls bouncing,

his perfect lips moving and singing his heart out on stage,

his perfect shaped abs,

oh how i wanted to trace my fingers along this abs and much more,

uppps my dirty mind got way too far here ….

but come on can you blame me??

I´m 19 years old and in love with a sexy greek god,

who pleased me in a few not really rated K – ways, if y´all know waht i mean....

Man, this boy could rock a stage,

it was the middle of the concert and i can´t even remember half of the songs he was playing, i was too busy imagine the dirty things i could do with him, and obsessive starring at his so inviting and tempting lips ….

„So ya enjoying the view of my little brother?", a smirkin Joe said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

Before i could make up a lie, my mind spoke „Of course – ähh i mean i wasn´t starring, pshh me..."

„Stop kidding yourself, little sis, everybody knows that you love him"

„Joseph-"

„It´s true" - i heard everyone say in union..

gosh why is it so obvious ….dang it ...i´m so screwed

„Well. Little one, me and Kev here have to get ready!"

„ mkay- wait for what?", i asked, why the ehck do they need to get ready ...we´re in the middle of a concert, well near the end by now...

„You´ll see, my lovely, stubborn, little sis"

„Joesph- don´t you dare walkin away from me-" „Joseph"

Dang it, what the fuck, was up here?

Ahhh why does nobody tell me something, i looked over to Selena, Demi, Dani and David and the all just smiled innocently at me ….

What was up??

I turned back around to once get hyptnosized by the teddy brown eyes, that make my heart beat go crazy and beat atleast 100 times faster the usual...

and then bam, he smirked at me, directly at me...

i may should have said that we were sitting in the front row vip section area.

Why was he smirking at me …

After he played „A Little Bit Longer" he spoke one more time

„ Only for tonight, i have the support from my two big brothers, once again" , suddenly Joe and Kevin came stepping outside, both having accustic guitars wrappend around their shoulders....

What was going on here,

i knew the shedule of Nicks concert,

i read it about 3 hours before the concert started,

that wasn´t planned...

i heard 1000 of screaming girls all around me,

almost fainting and screaming things like „Nick, I love You" or „Joe, fuck me" ahhh, hell no, wtf is wrong with teenager these days???

Anyways as Nick spoke again, i think my heartbeat stopped for a moment

„Tonight is a special night for me, not only because it´s the opening act of my second solo tour, but also is today June 11.

Today, 6 years ago, i met a special someone, the one my heart belongs to, but we lost it all during fame, hate and bad timing-" - at this point i was already crying, what was he doing?

„tonight, i want to sing a special song for her, i wrote 2 years ago, on the first Nick J and AD tour only and only for her...so here it goes..i love you" - i couldn´t believe it, what was he doing? Seriously , i was so confused, before i could thing much longer, i heard his smooth voice singing a song, i thought i would never hear again, and it broke my heart all over again....

_Its hard to believe, Where we are now. _

_Your hand in mine, babe, Feels right somehow._

_Now just hold still So don't make a sound._

_Cause its almost perfect, _

_So, baby, Don't you look down. _

_We've had our past, leave that behind._

_'Cause none of it lasts,_

_All we have is tonight – _

at this point i was crying uncrontollable, Joe came up to me, helped me up on stage, where Nick came closer to me, crying, pourring out his heart for me -

_'Cause you're not the only one, _

_Who's ever felt this way._

_Don't let the world cave in,_

_Just tell me that youll stay._

he came closer and closer till our bodys were touching, he carissed my check with one hand and looked directly into my eyes -

_Now that the pain is done, _

_No need to be afraid. _

_We don't have time to waste, Just tell me that you'll stay._

_Beautiful, one of a kind._

_You're something special babe, _

_And you don't even realize_

_That you're my heart's desire. _

_All I want and more. _

_I know you're scared, But I promise, babe, _

_I'm not who I was before. '_

_Cause you're not the only one,_

_Who's ever felt this way._

_Don't let the world cave in, _

_Just tell me that you'll stay._

_Now that the pain is done, No need to be afraid._

_We don't have time to waste, Just tell me that you'll stay. _

_Cause youre not the only one, Whos ever felt this way. _

_Dont let the world cave in, _

_Just tell me that youll stay._

_Now that the pain is done, no need to be afraid. _

_We don't have time to waste, _

_Just tell me that you'll stay. _

_Tell me, tell me you'll stay._

_- _he pulled me into a passionate kiss right here infront of 1000 of people, right on stage...after a few seconds we pulled away and we heard awws ans screaming surroundind us....he looked into my eyes and said:

_No, tell me. Tell me that you'll stay._

And i stayed......


End file.
